


Charlotte and Moose (Unedited)

by Noneyabones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Paranormal, Spooky, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneyabones/pseuds/Noneyabones
Summary: Meet Charlotte and Moose, our paranormal team who's here to stop the supernatural from causing chaos in the human world.::This is a draft that I'll edit eventually or even have friend proof read. Please enjoy and comment any critiques you have down below. I hope you enjoy::





	Charlotte and Moose (Unedited)

**Author's Note:**

> ::!!!Trigger Warning- Off screen dog death!!!::  
> Like stated in the summary, this is just a draft. A first pass that I wanted to post as a place to hold it for a while.  
> The archive warning doesn't relate to this chapter, but all possible chapters in the future as the supernatural in this world are chaotic and not shy about killing.

“You’re too reckless” She mutters as she picks up the materials needed for sewing the opening on her companion “You need to stop running into fights like that. I’m not a little girl anymore, it’s my turn to protect you” She was trying to be stern, but she couldn’t bring herself to chide him too hard. Instead of thinking about how Moose keeps getting hurt, she gets to work on sewing him back up. Getting lost in her thoughts as she did so, thinking back on her life when she was a child.

It was a little over twenty years ago, back when she was around the age of six years old or so. She remembered being soaked in water and mud, playing in the rain with Moose. Throwing sticks and playfully wrestling the giant dog, and him being gentle in playing back. Since the day she was born Moose refused to leave her side and protected her always. Even if the threat was as simple as a butterfly.

Charlotte sat on the porch, pouting with her face in her hands as the ever so loyal Moose sat next to her, sleeping with attentive ears. When she spoke he lifted his head to look at her, making sure all was well.

“I don’t want to start School tomorrow. Maybe we should run away!” but she paused, putting her face back in her hand “No, that wouldn’t work. I don’t know how to get food. Do you Moose?” she looked over at him, of which he put his head back down determining that there was no reason to stay awake. She took it as a no “Well.. What if we just went on one last adventure? You know that once I start school I’ll have no time to play anymore. It’s the start of me growing up”

And with that, Charlotte stood up and looked down at her mutt of a dog. She couldn’t place what made him but she liked how pretty he was. She smiled down at him then the two ran inside. After looking around, she knew her parents were busy working and this was the perfect moment to pack a bag full of drinks and snacks for the two of them. Even tossing something to Moose for him to gobble up before the two set out on their adventure.

With her bag of goodies on her shoulders and her special boots on her feet, the two set off to go play in the woods behind the house. They stayed out there for hours. Running and playing with the sticks. The two played until they fell, too tired to do anything else. It was there the two ate their food, drank their drinks. Charlotte even talking to Moose, getting his opinion on things that he doesn’t even know about. And he listened attentively to her, only relaxing once he knew the two were safe.

Eventually, with Charlotte’s head resting on the soft belly of her best friend, the two fell asleep on the soft dirt and leaves. It was the best sleep either of them have had in a while. But even the good things come to an end. Charlotte woke up alone, dazed and confused as she crawled to her feet. Picking up her bag as she looked around for Moose. It took some time, but she quickly realized she wasn’t where she was before. The two fell asleep under a tree with the warm sun around them, dirt and leaves cushioning them from the hard ground.

But she now found herself alone in the dark, surrounded by grass. She looked up and saw the stars and felt panic start to set in. Without thinking she called out to Moose, starting to cry and yelled for him harder. She was lost and couldn’t see. He didn’t respond and she felt herself begin to spin, collapsing and crying, not knowing what to do. She didn’t even notice as Moose came over and nudged her, licking her cheek.

Without hesitation she hugged Moose, pulling him close and squeezing him. She sobbed into his fur. She couldn’t hear him growling, but she could feel it. She didn’t want to look up, too scared to move. She could feel a chill start to inch up her body. It wasn’t normal, she could feel something staring at her. Moose pulled away from her and bit at her shirt, trying to drag her to her feet. She stumbled but did so, Moose not letting go of her shirt as he dragged her, starting to run. She had no choice but to run too.

She could hear something behind her, something running. She thinks she heard an unnatural scream, a shriek into the night of something inhuman. Something right behind her. She could hardly see through her sobs, being led by Moose through the clearing and into the woods then bursting out of the tree line. Once there was no tugging on her she fell to the ground, just hardly catching herself. She noticed Moose was no longer tugging on her shirt, looking around for him she saw something she wished she hadn’t.

What stalked the edge of the tree line looked like a woman, hair sticking out on it’s ends and forming what looked like dead branches on a tree, her eyes white and empty, mouth open large enough with oddly fitted teeth of different sizes. She was gasping and wheezing, her body thin and frail. Her fingers too long with too many joints. A dress just hardly hid it, but Charlotte saw it. Instead of feet, she saw something that bent under her and went deep into the woods, disappearing in the trees.

Terrified by the sight, she screamed and crawled backwards. Too scared to realize that whatever that thing was couldn’t leave the tree line. Her parents rushed out to her, quickly scooping her up and holding her tight and the three of them sat on the ground, her parents trying to comfort her. When she tried to explain what she saw, what happened, she and her parents noticed whatever was in the tree line was gone. Only some normal looking trees.

That’s when she remembered who brought her home. Who protects her. She screamed and suddenly tried to tear away from her parents, screaming for her dog. Worried he went back into the woods to fight off that thing. Her parents held tight and eventually got her inside.

The next couple days were a blur. But she remembers a few key things. Moose didn’t come home, her parents reassuring her that if Moose had led her home her shirt would have bite marks in it meaning he didn’t run back in the woods that night, and sometime after her safe return home her parents giving her the news of Moose’s trip ‘to the farm’. She knew they were lying, she had a gut feeling that something was wrong that night. She doesn’t understand why, but they gave her Moose’s name tag. Something to keep around to remember him by. Which she did and kept it on her person at all times.

On what she thinks was the fourth day, she noticed something that scared her. Things were moving on their own and some of her stuff was misplaced. She was worried that it was the Lady she saw in the woods, her parents did their best to help her but were lost on how to help her. When the dog bed was in her room one morning, she broke down. She didn’t know where it came from, her parents said Moose took it with him. She didn't notice as something got out of the dog bed but did feel it get onto the bed with her. She froze in fear but then felt a familiar body press against her and the sensation of a wet nose press against her cheek.

She went to hug him but felt he wasn’t really there. She wiped away her tears and moved the doggy bed closer to her bed. She hurt knowing she couldn’t touch him but she knew he was there. And that was good enough. She was gifted that day with a plush dog with pink ears and a pink heart nose, it’s body cream colored with some cute pink spots on it.

She didn’t care for the toy, knowing her dog was with her. Occasionally hearing him step on the tiles. It stayed like that for a few more days. Eventually she was made to go to school, against her wishes clearly. When she came home her heart sank, she couldn’t feel Moose. She frowned and rushed to her room. She noticed that the plush dog her parents gave her was on the dog bed. She frowned, she was fine that Moose wanted her toy while she was gone, but where did Moose go. When she looked back she saw that the plush was standing up on it’s own but a bit wobbly.

She was confused and went to touch it, not sure what to expect. But it was warm and touching it flooded her with emotions. She couldn’t explain it, but it was Moose. Moose was inside the plush dog. She excitedly picked him up and held him, so excited to finally be able to touch and pet him again.  
From there, the plush went everywhere she went. She didn’t take him to school, worried about what kids would do to him if they found him. Her parents never said anything, even when she called the plush Moose. Not even when she asked for a collar for the plush and put Moose’s name tag on it. She was happy, finally having her best friend again.

She came too, looking down at the small plush on the table who was staring up at her. Aged and dirty but still very put together thanks to her handy work with a needle and thread. She pet Moose’s head “There. All better. Now let’s get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” She said and picked up her loyal companion, and still best friend, and flopped into bed. Ready to sleep off the soreness in her muscles from a tough day.


End file.
